<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Job by TigressDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069422">The Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressDreamer/pseuds/TigressDreamer'>TigressDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sombreville [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Labor Day, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressDreamer/pseuds/TigressDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exciting summer filled with adventure, the Labor Day weekend brings Foret Lodge's season to an end. Too bad Sombreville's mayor is just a bit too stressed. (Sequel to The Gift. Rated to be safe.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sombreville [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I'm about a year and three months late but here it is. Got two more for the storyverse before this series is done. Onto a very late Halloween. Poor Stuff and Marianne, they've had a long pregnancy. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought I said that I am not to be disturbed!" Bog growls.</p>
<p>"But...," Beaker starts.</p>
<p>"Whatever it is can wait. I'll deal with it later!" the frustrated mayor firmly states.</p>
<p>Beaker shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head with a sigh before exiting the door he just came through and closing it behind him. Sombreville's mayor is just and fair but there are times when he becomes...cranky. It's not really surprising considering both of their increased workloads at the moment and with how hard the younger man has been working these past several months with the added changes in their beloved town. Of course, the father of four knows that the first time father's approaching parenthood probably isn't helping his anxiety any.</p>
<p>Bog drops his head against his desk with a groan as his office door clicks shut. Great. Now he's going to feel guilty for snapping at Beaker. As if the guilt from fighting with his dad isn't enough.</p>
<p>Giving another groan at his mind's helpful reminder, Bog lifts his head and returns to looking through the papers in front of him. So much to do and so very little time left to make sure everything is in order. How ironic that Labor Day is the busiest time for him. Between preparing for Foret Lodge's last day for the year, the Labor Day weekend festival, as well as the Labor Day parade, and the preparations to get Sombreville and Foret Lodge ready for the approaching autumn, everything just seems to be demanding his attention as Sombreville's mayor at the moment.</p>
<p>Of course, thinking about his mayoral duties only brings his mind back to the argument he had with his father.</p>
<p>"At this rate, I'm not going to be home in time for bed if I don't stay focused," Bog grumbles, signing the paper he just read and placing it on the finished pile. "It's not that easy, anyway. What's he expect me to do? Flip a coin."</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the next folder he opens doesn't help his attempt at keeping his mind on paperwork. Just his luck that Beaker already thought of this even before his parents did. The temptation to just push the folder aside and ignore it is almost too much to pass up.</p>
<p>It isn't that he doesn't understand where they're coming from. After all, A.C. just asked him on Valentine's Day if he was going to run for re-election and he had said that he was. But things have changed. His then-girlfriend is now his wife and six months pregnant with their first child, a cheeky son who's been lovingly tormenting his mother with his increasing movement. Then there's...</p>
<p>Bog looks up when his office door starts to open after a quick knock. His confused look would probably make Marianne laugh until she cried but he can't help his confusion when Donald walks in.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong, Donald?" Bog questions.</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Donald repeats in confusion before chuckling. "Did you forget about our meeting today, Bog? I'm surprised Beaker didn't remind you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bog looks over the documents before him once more before returning his attention to his father-in-law. When Donald had asked for a meeting with him as Sombreville's mayor, he hadn't been expecting this.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about this? I mean, it seems a little...strange what you're proposing," Bog mutters.</p>
<p>"Absolutely sure," Donald states. "It's actually been on my mind for a while but I've been stalling about bringing it up because of all the changes that have happened this year and I didn't want to add an extra burden on you. Now with The Snow Fields' re-opening coming up, I thought I'd better get this out in the open so we can discuss it."</p>
<p>"This isn't because I'm married to Marianne, is it?" Bog questions slowly.</p>
<p>"What? No, no, not at all. I'd still make this offer even if you weren't," Donald reassures. "The thing is, I only bought The Snow Fields as a favor to the Burtons to keep them from having to file bankruptcy on it, and to be honest, it's not really my area of interest. Chip Dale had mentioned months ago that the residents of Sombreville might have bought The Snow Fields themselves had they known about the Burtons needing to sale and this seems like a logical course of action."</p>
<p>"I'll have to discuss this at a town meeting before I can give you any answer. There's one scheduled for Tuesday evening, so it might be a good idea if we...," Bog starts.</p>
<p>Whatever else he's planning to say is cut off by frantic knocking on the office door before it opens to reveal a worried-looking Beaker. The mayor's aide opens his mouth several times as if to speak before grimacing and gestures uselessly with his hands.</p>
<p>"A.C.?" Bog guesses, groaning at the answering whimper. "What did he do this time?"</p>
<p>"You're...not going to like this," Beaker comments uneasily.</p>
<p>"Whenever do I like what A.C. does?" Bog counters.</p>
<p>"He saw Marianne headed towards the mountain pass lookout...on Fairy...an hour ago," Beaker answers hesitantly.</p>
<p>"WHAT!" Bog yells, jumping to his feet and paying no attention as his chair falls to the ground. "That idiot! Why didn't he call sooner?!"</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, Bog grabs his grey wool pea coat off the coat rack before running out the door and through city hall. It doesn't take long for him to maneuver his truck out of the parking lot, barely resisting the temptation to turn his emergency siren on to give him legal right to speed through town.</p>
<p>He's going to throttle his little brother when he gets his hands on him. It doesn't matter if the little troublemaker has his good points or that he even managed to get Greyson to sign a legal document that he'll never come within fifty miles of Sombreville again. This time, he's gone too far! A sentiment Goblin seems to agree with as he adds harsh whinnying to his restless pacing in the paddock once he notices Bog pulling into the garage.</p>
<p>Stopping only a minute to check the kitchen for any message Marianne might have left, Bog doesn't bother changing out of his work clothes before heading straight to the small barn's tack room to retrieve Goblin's riding tack. The grey Percheron stallion obediently stands still as his owner lays the saddle blanket and saddle across his back and pulls the cinch strap tight before attaching the breast collar, the bitless bridle, and the emergency supplies-packed saddlebags with practiced ease. Bog's own riding gear takes only minutes to be fastened before horse and rider race through the forest with furious speed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Thanks, Stuff," Marianne responds over the radio before returning to the lookout's main room. "Bog just passed Foret Lodge and Stuff cautioned that you might not want to be here when he arrives."</p>
<p>"Definitely not," A.C. agrees with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes at her brother-in-law's masochistic humor, Marianne resumes her seat on the comfortable sofa facing the large windows toward Sombreville. Not even the pending eruption of her husband's worry-born wrath can spoil her appreciation of such a magnificent view. Lac De Bijou sparkles like a multitude of diamonds from the noon sun and the vast forest stretching across the large valley from mountain base to mountain base hints at the approaching change of season with a few leaves already turning colors.</p>
<p>It's such a pity that this is her last chance to visit the lookout until next year. Sure, the cabin and its barn are mostly built within the mountain's side and the original buildings were reinforced with steel decades ago but once the snows start coming, it just won't be safe for her to journey up the mountain.</p>
<p>Not that her pregnancy would allow her another trip.</p>
<p>Marianne smiles as she rubs her enlarged stomach, smiling wider at the fluttering movements following her hand. Either her son is practicing to fly like a butterfly or he's planning to try-out for the Olympic swimming team. Cheeky thing. Hopefully, he'll get all his energy out now and go to sleep at the proper time tonight. She can't imagine how much worse he'll be in another month.</p>
<p>Dragonfly's happy barking snaps her out of her musing and she turns her attention to where the tail-wagging apricot puppy is looking. Though still a distance away, Goblin's light-colored form flashes through the dark dense trees obscuring the quickest mountain trail leading up to the lookout.</p>
<p>"You're right, Dragonfly," Marianne praises, petting the Standard Poodle. "Daddy is coming."</p>
<p>"And I'm leaving," A.C. announces, getting up from his seat and refastening his riding helmet. "Will you be okay until Bog gets here?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine. It shouldn't take him that long to get here with the trail he's using," she points out.</p>
<p>"That's true. All the more reason I hide from him until he cools down if he's upset enough to use the shortcut while riding Goblin. Give me a sign when it's safe," he calls.</p>
<p>"Will do. Thanks again, A.C.," Marianne murmurs.</p>
<p>"Anything for my big brother and sister," A.C. chimes, winking as he exits the cabin.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long before the expansive view shows Primrose starting to walk steadily down the wider maintenance path, A.C. wisely steering his red roan mare away from his oncoming brother's line-of-sight, and Marianne abandons her spot on the sofa once more to start the electric kettle located in the kitchenette. Some calming tea might help soothe Bog. Not that she wanted to worry him on purpose but if it means getting his mind off of other things, then so be it.</p>
<p>Although, maybe it might not have been such a good idea to completely obey A.C.'s perfect plan to distract Bog from his stress. She really should have left a note to reassure him that she didn't make the journey alone.</p>
<p>"Good thing I made a peace offering," she mutters, taking Bog's chocolate mousse out of the small refrigerator and setting it on the counter.</p>
<p>Dragonfly ignores her as she starts unpacking lunch from the insulated box A.C. placed on the counter and Marianne chuckles as the focused puppy walks the length of the lookout cabin's large windows, obviously following Bog's approach, before sitting expectantly in front of the door leading to the adjacent barn.</p>
<p>"Back, Dragonfly. Daddy can't see you and he might trip over you again," Marianne cautions.</p>
<p>The puppy obediently scoots back further before standing to prance as her excitement grows, her nails clicking against the wood flooring.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Still <em>(kiss)</em> mad <em>(kiss)</em> at <em>(kiss)</em> me?" Marianne questions.</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>(kiss)</em> mad. <em>(kiss)</em> I'm just <em>(kiss)</em> worried," Bog replies, using one hand to push the licking Dragonfly away while hugging his wife closer with the other hand.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to worry you so much. Honestly," she murmurs, brushing his messy black hair from his face.</p>
<p>"I know," he sighs before moaning when Marianne's fingers walk up his spine as she starts kissing his neck.</p>
<p>"Love you," Marianne hums against his throat.</p>
<p>"Love you so much more," Bog replies huskily, moving the hand around her waist to grip her backside.</p>
<p>Beeping sounding through the cabin causes Bog to growl in annoyance before sighing and reluctantly leaving Marianne's loving embrace to answer the radio. His annoyance only grows when A.C. responds to his question.</p>
<p>"Come now, big brother, don't be like that," A.C. comments, his humor evident even through the slight static. "I just called to remind you that you already have a kid on the way, so there's no need to put on a public show in the lookout."</p>
<p>"Public show?! What are you...," Bog starts before growling.</p>
<p>Grabbing the nearby binoculars, Bog storms back into the main room and peers through the device. His quarry is easy to spot standing outside Foret Lodge, as is the large smirk beneath the binoculars staring back at him.</p>
<p>Little brothers.</p>
<p>"Ignore him," Marianne chuckles, tugging him away from the window. "Come on, let's eat lunch before it gets cold. We'll start with dessert since it's a dessert-first kind of day."</p>
<p>"Good thing my grandmother isn't here," Bog laughs. "Dad said that she had a fit when Grandfather always ate his dessert before eating dinner."</p>
<p>Bog sighs as his mood deflates. He'd been able to ignore it while he was worrying about Marianne but then he had to remind himself. Even eating his favorite dessert doesn't help and he's grateful when Marianne leans more against his side as they sit down on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna talk about it or just brood?" she asks softly.</p>
<p>"Talk about what?" he counters.</p>
<p>"Don't play dumb," Marianne mutters, slapping his chest.</p>
<p>"I'm not. It's a bunch of things, not just one," Bog admits.</p>
<p>"Start with the fight most of Sombreville knows about," she suggests.</p>
<p>"We may not grow any grapes here but the grapevine is surely healthy," he quips before sighing again. "I'm not even sure what really happened. One minute I was just talking to Dad about everything, from how busy my schedule is to if I should run for re-election, and the next minute, we just started arguing. I didn't mean it, Marianne, I didn't! But I...well, I told Dad that he didn't, couldn't, understand what I'm going through. After all, he wasn't here when Mom was expecting me and he didn't even know about me until he was in the military hospital thanks to that mail problem that kept Mom and Grandma's letters from reaching him."</p>
<p>"You don't blame him for that, do you? For not knowing about you until nearly your second birthday," Marianne clarifies.</p>
<p>"What? No! That wasn't his fault! I told you, I didn't mean it, I just...," Bog starts before groaning and leaning his head against the sofa's backing. "I'm probably not making any sense, am I? I don't know what I'm doing. I've missed three of your doctor appointments thanks to something going wrong and that's not counting how many times I haven't made it home until late for the past few weeks. Then there's..."</p>
<p>"Bog, calm down," she orders, moving her fingers off his lips to scratch through the slight stubble along his jaw. "One thing at a time. Back to the argument with your dad."</p>
<p>"That's basically what it was all about," he mutters. "I don't think I should run for re-election next year and Dad got upset about my reasons. "</p>
<p>"Those reasons wouldn't happen to be including what Alexander Fuller's been saying, now would it?" Marianne guesses.</p>
<p>"He does have a point, no matter what Dad says," Bog comments.</p>
<p>"A point? Seriously? Cluck cluck," she murmurs, moving to grab their plates.</p>
<p>"I'm not being a mother hen right now," he argues, accepting his plate.</p>
<p>"But you are being a chicken," Marianne points out. "A big chicken, actually, and all because someone is planning to run against you. Name one thing that Fuller said that wasn't true when you ran for mayor four years ago."</p>
<p>"Two things. Sombreville Rentals and The Blacktop Butterfly. You co-own both of them and as your husband, I benefit from it," Bog answers. "And now your Dad wants to sell The Snow Fields to Sombreville! Once that gets out, Fuller is going to add that to the list of how I used my mayoral position just to profit myself. What's worse is that he's right."</p>
<p>"He's not right," she argues. "Just because you have profited because of some of the decisions you made while being a mayor doesn't mean that you used that position solely to profit. Everything you've done has helped everyone else in Sombreville too. Everyone has profited from Sombreville Rentals and The Blacktop Butterfly one way or another. Why should you be the exception?"</p>
<p>Opening his mouth to argue, Bog tries not to laugh when Marianne puts his sandwich in instead. He obeys the silent order resonating through her narrowed amber eyes and munches on the warm grilled roast beef sandwich, humming in delight at the mixture of melted swiss cheese melding with the sauteed green peppers, garlic, and onions and complimenting the tomato and roast beef. While his wife may be upset because of her dietary change, it does have a delightful side effect as she tries out more recipes.</p>
<p>"Don't argue. I'm not done. As for his other complaints, it doesn't even make sense that he has an issue with any of that. The Roi family founded Foret Lodge, so of course they own the most of it, and the Roi family co-founded Sombreville, so of course they have a lot of influence in the community," Marianne continues. "Did anyone make such complaints about the Rois having too much control when you ran for mayor the first time? No. I asked Griselda. In fact, there have been several Rois or Roi relatives that have been a mayor since its founding, including the first mayor and no one had any complaints. You are letting him cause you to worry over nothing."</p>
<p>"It's not entirely over nothing. Just because no one voiced their complaints before doesn't mean that no one had any complaints before. Fuller has a lot of people backing him to run for mayor, after all," Bog mentions.</p>
<p>"All of those backing him are from newer families, not from families that have lived in Sombreville for more than two generations, and they don't even know his plans for Sombreville yet, so they could very well change their mind once he starts running," she points out. "Those that are backing you aren't doing it because you're a Roi, they're doing it because you are a good man and you do a good job. You've proven that to them. Don't give up before you've even started fighting just because of what Roland's slimy little friend says."</p>
<p>"Fuller is a friend of Roland? I thought no one in Sombreville or The Snow Fields liked him," he comments.</p>
<p>"It's a complicated relationship from what I hear because they're both a little too ambitious for their own good," Marianne remarks, grabbing her sandwich. "Now, let's finish our lunch. I told Stuff that I would return her trail cart before the end of her shift."</p>
<p>Giving a nod, Bog hides his wince at the subtle reminder of another thing he worried about over nothing. At least she isn't mentioning how he rushed into the lookout cabin, nearly tripping over Dragonfly in his haste, and frantically checked her over. Or about how he actually thought that she had actually ridden Fairy despite the doctor's warning. He's lucky she didn't punch him with how shocked she looked when he scolded her.</p>
<p>That didn't stop her from scolding him when he admitted to leaving Goblin in the lookout's barn aisle with his tack still on. He felt even more foolish when he unsaddled the forgiving stallion and noticed Stuff's trail cart and Fairy's driving tack nearby. Had he not been in such a rush, he would have seen Fairy's riding tack still in the tack room and avoided embarrassing himself like this.</p>
<p>A strange, almost putrid, smell disrupts his thoughts and Bog quickly looks around to find the source of the scent. His first thought is that Dragonfly got into something but the puppy happily munches on her dry kibble near the cabin's kitchenette table and the smell certainly wasn't present when he was petting her earlier. Trying to return to his food does no good as the strange scent persists.</p>
<p>It didn't smell particularly bad, just a bunch of smells that don't seem to mix well…</p>
<p>"Marianne, what are you eating?" Bog questions, eyeing his wife's sandwich.</p>
<p>"Same thing as you," Marianne answers, taking another bite and humming in delight. "Oh, that tastes so good! I did add a few things to mine, though."</p>
<p>"What things?" he questions tentatively.</p>
<p>He shouldn't have asked. He knows better than to ask. What possessed him to ask?!</p>
<p>"Pickles, a fried egg, a dab of peanut butter, and some curry sauce," she mutters before her next bite.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bog pauses momentarily to respond whenever someone greets him before continuing his task of moving through the crowded veranda. It seemed that every closing weekend for Foret Lodge's season was the same. No matter how many precautions they took, they always wind up nearly exceeding their occupancy limit as people come for their last chance to enjoy the fading summer.</p>
<p>"Over here, Bog!" Loch calls.</p>
<p>Grateful for his inherited height, Bog easily spots his father and uncle's equally tall forms above the masses and heads toward them. He chuckles as he gets near enough to notice the wide berth the crowd is giving the pair. No doubt their work uniforms are keeping anyone from even entertaining the idea of jostling them.</p>
<p>"I swear, each year gets more busier," Brutus sighs. "I've already had to give out six traffic citations and it's not even noon yet."</p>
<p>"Quit complaining," Loch mutters.</p>
<p>"I'm not complaining," Brutus argues with a smirk. "Did you forget that we raised the fine last year?"</p>
<p>"Right! There is that," Loch laughs.</p>
<p>"You two are terrible," Bog chuckles.</p>
<p>"Says the man that made it legal for me to fine smoochers smooching in public," Brutus counters.</p>
<p>"Touche," Bog murmurs. "On that note, it does seem that people are at least taking that law seriously now. How many have your officers fined this year?"</p>
<p>"Less than a quarter of the amount of last year and barely one-tenth of that first year. Most of them were just warnings than true fines, though," Brutus answers. "The visitors have seemed to finally recognize that just because we don't want them doing such things in public doesn't mean we're trying to spoil their romance."</p>
<p>"Plus, that incident three weeks ago probably made it abundantly clear why we have such a law in the first place," Loch reminds. "Dealing with that boy is one job I'm glad I don't have."</p>
<p>Bog joins his uncle in agreement at that. Since he had made the law shortly after his election, there had been a few times when it came in very handy to nab some underage romances. The worst one, however, was one that made the incident that created that law look mild in comparison.</p>
<p>It's a good thing Thang had seen the eighteen-year-old sneaking away from his parents' rented cabin and followed him with the intent to remind him of Foret Lodge's curfew or that would have been a mess to deal with if the teenager had managed to coerce the fifteen-year-old he was rendezvousing with to do more than just heavy kissing. Both sets of parents had been furious but even more so once the younger teen admitted to not wanting the attention and was being pressured by the older boy.</p>
<p>Then once the gossip managed to spread about the incident, several other young teenagers were revealed to have been flirted to by the eighteen-year-old, though none had yet managed to sneak away from the groups they were with. The situation got worse when Brutus was informed that the boy was already on probation for a prior incident back where the family lived and had to place him under arrest for the state police to pick up.</p>
<p>"And to think, Mrs Lark made such a fuss about such a law being cruel when it kept a bad situation from getting worse," Brutus murmurs. "Had you not created that law, Bog, then Thang would have had no authority to interfere beyond reminding them of curfew and who knows what would have happened."</p>
<p>"You're not being subtle, Uncle Brutus," Bog scolds teasingly.</p>
<p>"Not trying to be. There's nothing wrong with reminding you how good you are at the job you have," Brutus states.</p>
<p>"You only have a little while longer before you have to make a decision and we just want to make sure you make the right one," Loch adds.</p>
<p>"Running for re-election might not be the right decision for me," Bog counters.</p>
<p>"I didn't say that it was," Loch defends. "Just as I said two days ago when our feisty wives made us talk after you and Marianne came down from the lookout, whether you run for re-election or not doesn't matter so long as you make the decision for the right reasons. If you don't want to run for re-election because you don't want to, then that's fine, but don't decide not to just because of what someone else says. Also, I know it gets hectic when all your jobs require your attention at the same time but that hasn't happened that often since you started cutting back on your workload in April. Once Foret Lodge closes for the season on Tuesday morning, you'll only have your mayoral position to take your time since you're still on the reserves for fire, search, and rescue."</p>
<p>"Even being on the reserves doesn't mean I'll have time to spare. Winter is coming, after all, and it's the busiest time for the fire department," Bog reminds.</p>
<p>"It might not be this year. With Sombreville Rentals up and running, our usual calls for car-related accidents have been reduced in half so far thanks to people choosing it over Valeburg Rentals. Didn't you read the annual report?" Loch questions.</p>
<p>"I, uhh, I haven't had the chance yet," Bog admits sheepishly. "I've been a bit...preoccupied."</p>
<p>"Considering you're not blushing, it's not by the tempting wife," Brutus teases.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Marianne, where is she anyway? It's about time for you to announce the start of the Labor Day weekend festivities," Loch comments after looking at his watch.</p>
<p>"Jasper chose the wrong spot to kick and Marianne had to...," Bog trails off to thumb in direction of the lodge's restrooms.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, poor Marianne. Sounds like Jasper is already acting like his Uncle A.C.," Loch chuckles. "Your mother had such a fit when that boy started moving around."</p>
<p>"I remember cause she kept complaining that I behaved much better," Bog laughs before sobering. "Hey, Dad. About what I said before when we were arguing, about you not understanding and all, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."</p>
<p>"You meant it," Loch states, holding up a hand at his son's protest. "You did mean it and I understand what you meant by it. In a way, you are right. I don't really understand exactly what you're going through since I didn't go through the pregnancy stage with your mother until A.C. came along. But I do understand how you're feeling right now, the guilt and the regret for not being there, the anger at yourself for a perceived failure, and the fear of not being good enough. I experienced all of that and more when I read your mother's letters in that suffocating hospital. I had even momentarily wished that building had succeeded in killing me when it collapsed on top of me because of how sure I was about being no good to either of you with how poorly the doctors gave my full recovery. However, the doctors were wrong and so was I. Do you remember when your mother brought you to visit me after I was finally transferred to the Stone Point Military Hospital?"</p>
<p>"How would I remember? I was only two years old," Bog chuckles.</p>
<p>"Well I remember," Loch murmurs with a fond smile, his blue eyes becoming misty as he places his hand on Bog's shoulder. "And I'll never forget being woken up by my son screaming for his dadda while running through the halls, escaping all attempts at capture just to find me. Every ounce of fear I had about being a father disappeared the moment you entered the ward I was in and immediately knew me out of all the men there thanks to the photos your mother showed you. I felt like I had wings to fly when you rushed to me without a hint of reserve. Being a parent may be the hardest job there is but you're not going to fail your wife or your son, Bog. Trust me."</p>
<p>Tea Blend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's always some kind of work to do, even on your day off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the still green landscape, The Snow Fields bustle with activity as more workers arrive to help the year-round maintenance crew start preparations for the coming season. Bog might have made a joking comment about their earliness if it wasn't for his own experience getting Foret Lodge ready. It was far better to catch a problem long before opening day than to catch it just weeks before.</p>
<p>Of course, there are some things that while he's grateful for the results, he'd appreciate it if people learned to wait. Hence his sour mood as he settles himself on a sofa in The Snow Fields' main lodge.</p>
<p>"How is it that no one figured out about Marianne moving to Sombreville but everyone found out about The Snow Fields offer the same day Donald propositioned it to me?" Bog grumbles as he stares out of the window.</p>
<p>"No idea," Chip chuckles from the bar. "Mr Crown didn't even mention the idea to me before talking to you, so I'm not the one to blame."</p>
<p>"I didn't mention it to anyone, actually. Except to Annabelle, Marianne, and Dawn, of course," Donald comments.</p>
<p>"I didn't even tell Sunny! All that hard work of trying to keep a secret and everyone found out about it anyway," Dawn complains with a pout before thanking Chip for the hot chocolate he hands her.</p>
<p>"Isn't it a little too early for hot chocolate? It's not even that cold out yet," Marianne points out.</p>
<p>"Don't mind her, Dawn," Bog pipes up quickly as the younger sister opens her mouth to retort. "Jasper decided this morning that he doesn't like hot chocolate and won't let Mommy drink it."</p>
<p>"Oh, you poor girl. Maybe it's a one-time thing," Griselda consoles, patting her daughter-in-law's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Doubtful," Marianne sighs. "This kid is turning out to be pretty stubborn."</p>
<p>The lodge's grand room fills with laughter at that. Laughter that grows when Marianne turns a pouting look to Stuff as the other pregnant woman walks into the room sipping her own mug of hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"Maya just radioed. She's not sure how far they have left but she says it's the first time their radio managed to get a signal since they got out of range of the lookout cabin," Stuff informs.</p>
<p>"Didn't Thang say their last transmission was twenty minutes ago?" Bog questions, getting a nod. "They must have hit some trouble. It shouldn't be taking them this long."</p>
<p>"Relax. Maya says they're fine. It's just that no one's traveled the whole way through the mountain pass in decades and they're being overly cautious on purpose," Stuff comments. "They're taking a ten-minute break to give the horses and themselves a rest before continuing cause A.C. says that the path ahead shows signs of a recent rockslide."</p>
<p>"Rockslide? Won't that make it too dangerous to continue?" Annabelle asks.</p>
<p>"Depends," Stuff starts, pausing to take another drink. "If the rockslide didn't happen that recently then the rocks would have already settled and won't really pose a serious problem to them. However, if the rockslide happened within the last week or two, they'll have to either proceed with extreme caution or take another route because the rocks could still move again and possibly trigger another rockslide. Slow and steady is the safest course of action."</p>
<p>"It's the only course of action since it's nearly impossible to rescue anyone in the pass within a reasonable time," Bog mutters.</p>
<p>"Cluck cluck," Marianne chides teasingly. "They'll be fine. Weren't you the one to tell me that?"</p>
<p>"I didn't expect it to take them this long to travel the pass," Bog argues. "They should have already made it to this side of the mountain by now with how early they started this impetuous plan."</p>
<p>"No doubt they had to stop in several places for Mr Kenai to take the readings he needs to make for his assessment," Donald mentions.</p>
<p>"And that's another thing! How did anyone even know about the idea of making a tunnel road up through the mountain pass to cut down travel time between Sombreville and The Snow Fields? I didn't even tell you that when we were finalizing the plans to announce at the town meeting," Bog comments.</p>
<p>"Who cares how everyone found out. It made yesterday's meeting much smoother when you officially announced it since there were so many suggestions already ready," Griselda remarks.</p>
<p>"I care because the only time that was even discussed was when Marianne mentioned it while we were in the lookout five days ago. We had both decided not to talk about it until after the meeting, so no one should have known about it at all," Bog huffs.</p>
<p>"Uh, Muriel just arrived to man The Snow Fields' radios, so I'm gonna head home now that you don't need me," Stuff mentions, placing her empty mug on the bar before moving as fast as she can toward to main entrance.</p>
<p>Stuff's suddenly shifty attitude doesn't escape attention and amber eyes narrow in suspicion. Nudging her sulking husband's side, Marianne nods to the escaping woman.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't happen to know something about everyone finding out about the tunnel road, would you, Isabella?" Bog growls.</p>
<p>"It's not eavesdropping if you're the one who forgot to turn the radio's transmitter off," Stuff defends.</p>
<p>"And you told everyone!" Bog accuses.</p>
<p>"Not...everyone," Stuff mutters. "Besides, Thang, Janice, A.C., and Maya heard it too...and so did Beaker since he came to check if everything was okay and Pare had just delivered lunch, so don't go blaming me!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marianne shakes her head in amusement as she watches Bog pull papers out of the filing cabinet. His first true day off in weeks and he's busy working. Not that she's upset with him considering his current project. It is unavoidable, after all.</p>
<p>This morning was the only time Mr Kenai could give his assessment on whether a tunnel road through the mountain pass is advisable and they weren't going to pass up an offer for a professional opinion, especially since the frequent Foret Lodge visitor was offering it for free. Then Maya had to mention to him about the trail she found on the old maps that went the whole way through to the other side. Bog said that A.C.'s groan echoed through the pass at the man's eager look, knowing full well who'd be the one to guide the impetuous duo.</p>
<p>Somehow, despite Mr Kenai's deliberate slowness through the pass because of his fascination for the towering mountains, the trio had made it to The Snow Fields in time for the geologist to make it back to Valeburg in time to catch his noon flight home. The only trouble out of that whole ordeal is that his wife lamented that it'll be impossible for her to keep her husband away from the mountains when they return to Foret Lodge next summer now that he knows the pass is travelable.</p>
<p>Their plan of taking it easy for the rest of the day had then changed when they returned to Sombreville and decided to have lunch at Primrose Diner. Stuff's great grandfather is sweet and well-intentioned, so she's definitely not upset about him voicing his thoughts concerning the recent proceedings. She knows that if she protested then Bog would have waited to scour Sombreville's records but she also equally knows that the suggestion will dominate most of her husband's thoughts until he's able to investigate the matter.</p>
<p>That's not to say that she isn't very curious herself about Mr Tuffen's suggestion of treating The Snow Fields' ownership the same as it is with Foret Lodge. It would be a lot easier for Sombreville if instead of buying The Snow Fields outright, those able to take the responsibility could buy shares of it. A slower process but more manageable.</p>
<p>"Are you sure your father will go for this?" Bog asks, pulling at a file to look through before placing it back in. "It might take a few years before he's no longer the owner and he told me that he had only bought The Snow Fields as a favor to the Burtons, that the ski resort wasn't really his interest."</p>
<p>"The only way to find out is to talk to him. Besides, his biggest reason for selling The Snow Fields to Sombreville is more because of me and Dawn," Marianne murmurs.</p>
<p>"Donald also said that me being married to you has nothing to do with it," he mutters suspiciously.</p>
<p>"And it doesn't. It's just that Dawn and I don't have an interest in running The Snow Fields," she soothes. "Dad doesn't like leaving things to chance, such as what would happen in the event he can't work, so he's firm on contingency plans. He's always been like that and he's been working on one for the ski resort. When Chip had mentioned to Dad that Sombreville might have bought The Snow Fields themselves had they known, Dad asked us then if we had any desire to inherit it and we had said no."</p>
<p>Marianne tries hard not to smile as Bog turns his full attention to her, his blue eyes showing his irritation. It's hard to be intimidated when her husband's short black hair is ruffled messily from constantly running his hand through it and his frown looks more like a pout than a sneer. Such a pity they're in city hall or she'd definitely follow through with that very tempting idea his appearance is giving her. It wouldn't do if the police chief has to arrest the mayor for breaking the very law he created.</p>
<p>"Just precisely how long have you known about your father's idea and why did you feel the need to keep it from me, your dutiful, faithful, and stressed, husband?" Bog questions.</p>
<p>"You forgot charming, handsome, loving, and funny," she quips before giving in to her laughter. "Don't act so betrayed! Dad didn't even tell me about him selling The Snow Fields to Sombreville until last Wednesday. Remember when I went into Valeburg to talk to Mrs Roxton? I told you I stopped by Mom and Dad's before heading home and that's when Dad told me and Dawn about that plan. We had just thought that he was going to pick a person or several people who work at the ski resort to be his successor like he did with his company."</p>
<p>"I still can't believe that after all you said he went through to make that company a success that you're not going to inherit your dad's business whenever he retires," he comments, returning to pulling another file out to look through.</p>
<p>"Taylor and Boris are much better candidates for that position than me. They love their work, are committed to the company as much as Dad is, and put their own effort into making the company a success. Also, despite how much I occasionally help Dad out, that kind of job just isn't for me, so it'd be bad for the business if I became in charge just because I'm Dad's kid. Besides, I have enough work with The Blacktop Butterfly and Sombreville Rentals," Marianne remarks, moving away from the door to look at the file Bog placed on the table.</p>
<p>"Plus, there's that job offer at Valeburg High," Bog reminds.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bog looks away from the files at his wife's heavy sigh. After knowing Marianne for nearly a whole year, he knows the signs of when something is bothering her.</p>
<p>He closes the file cabinet and places the files in his hand beside the ones on the table before hugging Marianne to him. A soft smile tugs at his lips at the feel of her baby bump as she returns the embrace and tucks herself against him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" he questions softly, running his hand through her short brown hair when she lays her head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I want to accept the job," she admits. "I mean, I loved teaching the automotive program at my old high school but I'd hate to overwork myself again, especially since Jasper won't even be a year old when it starts next year."</p>
<p>"You could talk to Mrs Roxton about it some more and get her opinion since she was the one to suggest it to the other school board members," Bog suggests.</p>
<p>"It would have been better had she asked me if I wanted to start an automotive program before she mentioned it to them," Marianne mutters before quickly continuing. "It's not that I'm ungrateful! I do appreciate that she thought so highly of my work to petition Valeburg High to start an automotive program. It's just that I would've preferred having an opinion in the matter instead of feeling like I'm put on the spot, you know?"</p>
<p>"I understand," he murmurs. "If you really don't think taking the job is a good idea right now, then tell them. I highly doubt the Valeburg High school board will take offense to you not wanting the job."</p>
<p>"I just feel guilty about it!" she moans. "They went through all that trouble to see if they could finance an automotive program, as well as check if anyone was interested, only for me to tell them no. Plus, it just feels wrong to refuse."</p>
<p>"It's not wrong to refuse. They'll understand, especially since they didn't ask beforehand if you'd want to do it," Bog reassures.</p>
<p>"Dad, Mom, and I fought my old school for me to even be allowed in the automotive class because the school administration felt it was a boy-only class, then I had to travel to another city to get my certification cause no garage would accept me because I was the first female mechanic in my city, and then I had to fight the city council to be allowed to open The Blacktop Butterfly because I was the first woman to own an automotive garage there. My old teacher had to fight just to get me approved to take over his job and even then, some parents tried to petition against it on the grounds that I was a young woman teaching a class of mostly male teenagers. After all of that, how is it not wrong to carelessly refuse a job offer that's given so freely?" Marianne argues into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"You're not carelessly refusing," he starts, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes. "This is you deciding what's best for yourself and not letting anyone decide it for you."</p>
<p>"That sounded familiar," she mutters suspiciously. "Isn't that similar to what your dad said last Thursday?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Bog admits with a chuckle. "But it still stands. If I'm not allowed to base my decision of running for re-election on what my naysayers said, then you're not allowed to base your decision of whether you'll accept the Valeburg High job or not based on what your naysayers said. Now, let's get these files back to Primrose before Old Man Tuffen gets bored and starts a food fight."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Any luck?" Marianne calls through the garage's bathroom door.</p>
<p>"Some," Bog answers before cursing. "Dragonfly, sit! Now stay! That's a good girl. Stay right there and Daddy will be done in a few more minutes."</p>
<p>Marianne cringes at the next set of muffled curses accompanying the sound of splashing water. At least it wasn't a skunk again. Not that it made much difference at the overpowering scent that accompanied the Poodle after Maya thought to take her for a last swim in the lake.</p>
<p>Returning to the house to start dinner doesn't keep her from hearing Bog's frustration thanks to the open window. It's hard work to bathe a puppy who just wanted to play in the water but it definitely needed to be done. Hopefully for Maya, her elder brother's wrath may just subside a little through sheer exhaustion once he's finished.</p>
<p>"I'm still sorry," Maya murmurs. "I really didn't mean to let Dragonfly get so dirty."</p>
<p>"That's not why Bog is mad," Marianne comments, momentarily looking at the subdued teenager.</p>
<p>The redhead winces at the slight cold shoulder she's being given and sinks lower in the kitchen chair. No sooner had they finished the impromptu meeting at the Primrose Diner when another matter demanded their attention shortly after arriving home. It was the horrid smell that greeted them first that alerted them to the trouble and Bog hadn't been able to control his temper when the source became clear, getting into the second argument in a week. Though, it was more of a lecture than a true argument since Maya couldn't get a word in edgewise before Bog pulled the filthy happy puppy into the garage's bathroom.</p>
<p>"You and Bog let me take Dragonfly out before," Maya reminds.</p>
<p>"Yes, but you had always asked first," Marianne points out. "Bog would have told you to wait until tomorrow since you did have that trek through the mountain pass this morning. Had you waited, you wouldn't have lost track of where she was swimming and had called her back before she got out of the water farther away from where you were and she wouldn't have rolled in that dead...whatever it was. There are times you are too impetuous, Maya, and it causes a lot of problems for others."</p>
<p>"So Bog said," Maya mutters. "But I was right about talking to Mr Kenai! He wouldn't have been able to change his flight had I not and would have left Monday night. I saved us a lot of hassle!"</p>
<p>"And created us a lot of hassle since you didn't tell anyone about talking to him," A.C. pipes up, poking his head through the window. "You should have at least told me and I could have checked that trail beforehand. Your lucky Primrose is a great trail horse or we never would have made it through in time."</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Alan?" Maya questions sullenly.</p>
<p>"Don't take it out on me, Maya. You got yourself into this mess. Bog called Mom to have you picked up cause he's pretty upset with you at the moment," A.C. explains.</p>
<p>"So I took Dragonfly out without asking and I acted a bit rashly about the old trail, that's no reason to be so angry with me!" Maya huffs.</p>
<p>"Bog also found out that you were the one who mentioned to Mrs Roxton about my old job as an automotive teacher and gave her the suggestion about me teaching a class at Valeburg High," Marianne adds.</p>
<p>"What's the problem with that? It's a great idea," Maya comments.</p>
<p>"The problem is that you didn't ask my opinion before you gave her the go-ahead to mention it to the school board. You should have asked me!" Marianne states firmly, unintentionally slamming the pan she's holding onto the counter. "After worrying about it for a whole week, I finally did the unpleasant task of calling Mrs Roxton to tell her that I don't want that job, that I never wanted that job because I'm happy with the way things are right now. Now the school board has to be told that they were misinformed about a teacher for an automotive program and they have to inform next year's students that are already excited for it that a class will not happen."</p>
<p>"Oops. Sorry," Maya mumbles with a cringe.</p>
<p>"Sorry doesn't fix things, Maya," Marianne scolds. "I know you're trying to help and yes, some of it has helped, but sometimes you need to pause and make sure you're not causing more harm than good before you do something."</p>
<p>After hugging the chastised teenager to show that she's not too upset with her, Marianne watches as brother and sister ride their respective equines down the road before turning her attention to the garage when Dragonfly runs out the door. The puppy stops momentarily to shake off the excess water before playfully bounding away from Bog, who slips on the wet grass in his attempt to recapture her.</p>
<p>Tea Blend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>